


Falling Into You

by Areo_ian, blackswans22, FridayNightWrites, Lady_Red, rogue_1102, Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Friday Night Writes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayNightWrites/pseuds/FridayNightWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: Friday Night WritesPrompt:Bulma and Vegeta going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> We took turns writing parts of this anti-Valentine’s Day fic based on the prompt above. Let us know what you think! 
> 
> For more fluffy, funny, sexy, loving goodness, check out the other Friday Night Write fics as well as works from these amazingly talented authors!

This had to be the worst Valentine’s Day in the history of Valentine’s Days since the conception of the very thought of Valentine’s Day. Being the ever supportive girlfriend that she was, Bulma had not flinched when her boyfriend suggested a long hike before going to a nice dinner later. 

“That way, I get to do something I want and you get to do something you want.” She couldn’t fault his logic, and they tried to be equitable in activities. But this, frankly, sucked. Nature sucked. It was dirty, and you got sweaty. Her cute boots were rubbing her skin raw and her blue hair hung around her head in unsexy tendrils. The muggy heat of the evening was exacerbated by the overcast sky that threatened to empty its load on them at any moment.

What made things worse was that Vegeta did not seem concerned about her winded gasps. He forged ahead, and berated her for being slow. He wasn’t even breathing hard, and _his_ sweat looked sexy.

“Come on, Woman! It’s only 2.3 miles to the top!”

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._ She grabbed her almost empty water bottle, and tried to will additional moisture into the plastic container. No luck. Nothing more than a dribble came out, and she wiped the streaming sweat off her face as she attempted to follow his lead.

 _This day can’t possibly get any worse._   
  
As if on cue, a water droplet splattered on her face and it was quickly followed by thousands of its friends.

“Vegeta, I’m getting soaked! Let’s go back to the car.”

“We are closer to the top than the car.” His voice trailed off as he continued to walk away from her.

“This better be worth it!” She shouted at his back. A crackle of thunder helped her to quickly close the distance between them.

_Worse Valentine’s Day ever! Who even made up this holiday? The greeting card companies I’m sure. Just a scheme to market trinkets and candy to the masses. But I could go for some candy. Chocolate covered strawberries would be so good right now. Ow!_

Bulma suddenly broke her train of thought when she walked into Vegeta’s back. Bulma huffed in annoyance, "Vegeta! What the hell?!" 

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at her, "There are two paths, but that one looks dangerous." He pointed to the path ahead that looked tame and the incline was slight before glancing at the steeper path with rocks, twigs, and branches that made her feet and skin ache all the more. 

"What!? Vegeta, that path looks harder!" She whined as she stomped her foot. 

"Trust me, Woman," he said as he made his way over to the ominous path. 

"I trusted you on this, and look where we are! No! I'm taking this path!" Bulma shrieked as she huffed and stomped her way over to the other path. 

"Bulma, wait!" Vegeta called after her, but she was done with this excursion and done with his selfish attitude of not thinking of her well-being. She felt the mud slosh against her skin, as her boots dug into the soft, wet soil. "Bulma! Stop!" 

"Can it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him. 

"Bulma!" 

"Vegeta, shut the fuck…" Bulma whirled on him, but when she did, her world spun as her feet were yanked from under her. She couldn’t remember what happened next, as everything became a blur, but she heard Vegeta screaming her name. Bulma soon found herself staring up at the canopy of trees, and it took her mind a moment to realize that her whole body was on fire with pain. 

She blinked and further opened her blurry eyes, realizing just how much pain she was in. Her ankle felt twisted and she had a minor gash down her arm. _It could have been worse._

Managing to get up off her aching ass, her knees wobbling slightly, she surveyed her current location amongst the understory, a large cliff face shadowed to her right. She could hear a distant echo, as if Vegeta were calling her name. 

“I’m all right!” She called back, hoping her voice carried far enough through the trees to him. _What sort of fuckery was this? Valentine’s Day._

With no path in sight, her only option of getting out of the underbrush and back to her stupid boyfriend for some much need berating and finger wagging was to trek through the woods. Alone. Injured. She felt very much like a worthy prey for some hungry animal.

Branches clung to her skin and torn denim jeans. She tripped on rocks sticking out of her newly made path, and she was fucking wet. _No time to think about that now._

His voice stopped, and she wondered if he was attempting to reach her. Better to try and scale some part of the cliff to make herself more visible than she currently was. As she gripped the wet jutted stones in a less dense part, a twig snapping loudly carried behind her. The hair on the back of her neck rose. She didn't want to turn around.

“Vegeta?” She asked hesitantly into the darkness.

 _Fuck, when did it get dark?_ She slowly turned around, and came face to face with one of the worst sights to ever greet her.

“Hey B, what are you doing out here? Why are you so wet?”

 _Yamcha._ Of course her ex would show up randomly, and be clueless to the rain pouring around them.

“Hey Yamcha. Was on a date, and I fell. Cuz, you know, the rain.”

Yamcha giggled “Oh yeah! I’m surprised you’re even out here in nature. When we were together you hated anything outdoors.”

Of course he would throw that in her face. “Yamcha, either you’re gonna be a nice person and help me, because I’m pretty sure I sprained my ankle, or you can continue walking.” She huffed.

“Alright, alright” Yamcha proceeded to pick her up and then make it down the cliff safely.

“Okay, stay here. Tien and Krillin are further back, but we have an emergency kit.” Yamcha said as he took off running and left her there, open and vulnerable. 

Just then she sees the full moon and hears howling.

“Vegeta, where the fuck are you?”

Just then she felt a breath on the back of her neck.

“Quiet little human, we don’t want to alert everyone. After all you’re looking mighty good to eat”

_What the fu-?_

Bulma stood stiffly at the commanding presence that was in her space. All of her instincts were telling her to run, to flee. But somewhere, deep in her brain, a voice told her not to move. Slowly, she turned and gasped at the figure behind her.

Half-covered in shadows, but brimming with danger, a large humanoid form stood. Its body was bulging with muscles that were barely hidden under a sleek shiny coat of grey fur. Strips of cloth dangled from it, and a menacing red glow reflected in its eyes.

_Calm your breathing. Don’t panic, and don’t look it in the eyes. Isn’t that a thing? Or did I just make that up? Fuck!_

The creature began to deliberately circle her, as if deciding on whether she was a foe or prey. Occasionally, a growl would come forth and cause her to stiffen her spine in fear. Unbidden, tears began to streak down her face as she silently sobbed and wished that she had just listened for once instead of being stubborn.

Is this how she died? Eaten by a man….whatever? What an ignominious end for the girl who had it all. It seemed dumb to plea to an animal, but she wasn’t above trying to extend her life.

“Please, don’t eat me.” 

_Please let this work._ She started to kneel in front of the creature to make herself seem small while covering her vital areas.

“He won’t. If he knows what’s good for him.”

Bulma heard a moan from the creature and slowly peaked her head from under her arms.

“Vegeta?!” She watched as the creature sank onto all four limbs and crawled to her boyfriend. “Vegeta run! Get out of the way!” 

He didn’t move. His expression was serious, but not out of fear - more domineering.

“Raditz. Heel.”

 _What the fuck?_ Bulma couldn’t believe her eyes as the creature knelt in front of her boyfriend and lowered its head. She started to get up but the pain in her ankle caused her to fall back on the ground. 

"What are you doing here, Raditz?" Vegeta’s voice was as cold as ice and it made the creature flinch. 

"My Alpha, I was… hunting when I came across this human. I only meant to help," the creature spoke, his voice shaking. 

Vegeta moved in a flash and grabbed the creature by the hair. The beast howled in pain as Vegeta glared at him, "I find that hard to believe." 

"Please, Prince Vegeta!" the creature begged. 

"Shut it Raditz, and listen closely. You will leave these woods, and when I'm done here, you better be prepared for what's to come. Understand?" Vegeta’s voice was barely a whisper, but the creature nodded as Vegeta released him. "Good. Now go." 

The creature took off faster than Bulma could see, and she found herself under the gaze of her boyfriend who she now realized she didn't know at all. Tears began to well up again in her eyes in fear, "Vegeta…" He went to her but she crawled back, despite her injured ankle, "Stay away from me!" 

Vegeta froze, his eyes showing a hint of pain, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Bulma… I didn't want you to find out this way." 

"Find out what? That you're… a monster?" Bulma spoke quietly, her voice thick with trepidation and sadness. 

He sighed, disgruntled, looking over at the hole left by the unwelcome intruder. “I assume you have questions.” He reluctantly put forth.

“I'd say.” She attempted to formulate something, when he cut off her thought process abruptly.

“Well, you’re just going to have to trust me. We have more pressing matters at the moment. Like how you’re covered in blood, leaves, you’re limping and soaking wet.” His lip raised in amusement at the last bit.

She didn’t find it all that amusing. “Did you not see me fall off the cliff? You’re lucky I’m not dead!” She shrieked, pushing his shoulder with irritated force. He chuckled at her misfortune and attempted a truce by picking her up, bridal style. Bulma found it harder to maintain her anger uncased in his warmth.

“Let’s get you out of this place. You didn't fall that far from a path. Then we can talk about it later.”

“More like I can talk, and you can pretend to listen.”

“That's probably what will happen.” He added with a smirk as he walked her out of the underbrush and into a clearing. 

“I ran into Yamcha.” She said, nonchalantly. She felt his body stiffen at the mention.

“And why isn't he here?” He questioned.

“He went to go get he-“ Bulma was unable to finish her sentence, as everything started to feel and look hazy. She looked up, and Vegeta started to look warped.

“Bulma! Fuck, Woman! Don’t do this to me..Bulma”

She felt like someone was tugging in her bit, how could that be?

“Come on, anul ed adiv mi, Bulma.”

Suddenly, Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta’s night yellow eyes staring at her.

_Wait yellow? What the fuck. I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

“ Wha-“ her voice cracked and it felt so dry. She cleared her throat. “Vegeta, what happened? Why are your eyes yellow?”

Vegeta hesitantly looked away, and back towards her. “You fell down the path and hit your head. You’re bleeding, so don’t move. I’ve got you.”

Vegeta proceeded to pick her up, and made it down the cliff with ease. His strength always astonished her.

“Funny thing, I think I was dreaming and Yamcha popped up and so di-“

“Why the fuck are you dreaming with what weakling? I thought you finally got it through that thick skull of yours that I am the alpha” he said as he finished his tirade with his signature huff.

“Calm down it was just a dream. He left me there, of course, and I bumped into a werewolf named Raditz. Funny thing is he called you Alpha and Prince. Boy, is he wrong if he thinks you’re a prince.”

Bulma realized Vegeta stopped and was now looking at the moon. His eyes seemed to be mesmerized with the glow of the moon, and somehow she could feel powerful vibrations coming from him

“Vegeta, hun are you okay?” Abruptly, he turned to her and his eyes were once again glowing yellow.

“Vegeta you’re fucken scaring me.”

Vegeta seemed to snap out of his haze. “I’m sorry Bulma. If you’re dreaming about Raditz, it means another Saiyan is in our woods.”

“What the hell is a Saiyan?” Bulma wanted to get put down, but his hold on her tightened.

“Bulma, I’m a Saiyan. It’s what you little humans call a werewolf. Before you freak out let me explain. I wasn’t expecting to meet you, let alone make you my mate. You are carrying my heir so runnin would be pointless. Accept your fate, and accept this new reality.

_What the actual fuck? This has had to be the worst Valentine’s Day ever._


End file.
